Troy Bolton (ASBB)
Troy Bolton is the leading man of the High School Musical trilogy and the boyfirend to Gabriella Montez. He is portrayed by Zac Efron. He meets Gabriella Montez at a lodge while on vacation, and the two sing together. The two later find themselves attending the same school as Gabriella moved to Albuquerque. Through a series of events, they fall in love, then the two end up singing together once more and become boyfriend and girlfriend. A series of ups and downs throughout the rest of the films, their relationship is full of love and results in Troy choosing to attend Berkeley for college, a mere 32.7 miles from Gabriella's choice of Stanford University as apposed to that of the 1053 miles of U of A. He is best friends with Chad Danforth. He's also friends with Ryan Evans, which is quite the opposite for Gabriella and Sharpay Evans' situation. Personality and Appearance Troy has a very kind personality and stays sharp to what he wants. He is an optimist, and slightly naïve. In the 1st movie, Troy is very conflicted, torn between his image as 'Troy the Basketball Guy' and 'Troy the Performing Arts Dude'. This is further complicated by his dad and his friends who want him to choose basketball instead of singing. Troy is very close to his dad, who wants him to get into a good college with a basketball scholarship, most likely University of Albuquerque. In the 2nd movie, Troy's pursuit of the scholarship often ends in conflict with his friends or Gabriella. In addition, Troy is strikingly handsome with light brown hair, fairly tan skin, deep blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Almost every girl at East High swoon over him. Story High School Musical Troy is the star player on the basketball team at East High. When he auditions for the Twinkle Towne musical with Gabriella Montez and lands a callback, his life and school is turned upside down. However, tragedy strikes when his own team tricks him into saying that Gabriella and the callbacks don't matter to him at all with Gabriella watching the whole thing. He has no idea, however, that she saw the whole thing, so he's confused as to why Gabriella said she didn't want to do the callbacks either and stopped talking to him. After that, he became completely unfocused on winning the championship game, as well as seriously heartbroken. Realizing the mistake they made and how they hurt their friend and captain, Troy's best friend and fellow teammate, Chad Danforth, fellow Wildcats, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross tell the truth. Later on that night, he goes to Gabriella's house, calls her on her cell phone and explains that he only said the things she heard to shut his friends up about singing with her. To prove it, he goes up to her balcony and sings the chorus of the song they sang at the New Year's Eve Party to try to convince her to do the callbacks with him "(Start of Something New (Reprise))". After being reminded that it's a pair's audition, she agrees and takes him back. So, eventually, all in all, Troy manages to gain the trust and support of his friends, especially Chad. In the end, he and Gabriella both snag the roles of Arnold and Minnie. High School Musical 2 By the second movie, Troy and Gabriella are a couple. When summer time comes Troy lands jobs for the Wildcats. Though at first things worked out at first, he eventually loses the trust of all the Wildcats including Gabriella. Gabriella upset, angry, sad and disappointed finally breaks up with him, gives him back the necklace he gave her and leaves Lava Springs despite him begging her to stay leaving them both brokenhearted, with Troy being both brokenhearted and speechless "(Gotta Go My Own Way)". The rest of the Wildcats continue to stay mad at him. He finally realizes his mistake and makes a promise to make things right "(Bet On It)". The Wildcats finally forgive him though after he apologizes after he refuses to sing with Sharpay in the talent show, though he does eventually agree to sing with her. He is later seen on stage singing "Everyday" where to his surprise Gabriella finally appears singing with him. He later reconciles his relationship with Gabriella and both kiss tenderly. High School Musical 3: Senior Year The Wildcats are facing graduation, and Troy and Gabriella must deal with the problem of being separated as they go off to different colleges. In the mean time, he must also focus on the final basketball game for the Wildcats. But to be able to do that, he needs others to help him focus. Throughout his last weeks at East High, he's been unable to decide which college attend. Will it be "University of Albuquerque" or "Julliard School"? He loves basketball and he loves the theater, but is too confused to choose either one. In the end, he decides to attend "Berkeley University" where he can take both and at the same time be closer to Gabriella. Wipeout Canada Dedicated into the past, Troy Bolton will be a playable character and a contestant on the show and he comes here from Ottawa, Ontario. He beats all five Backyardigans which is counted as Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha and Austin. He hates Birdo, Kelsi Nielsen and Nicky Sapera of Pembroke, Ontario in the show Wipeout Canada (which is in 2011). Songs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Unlockables